Albums
~this page is for the legacy Vortex of Crap albums. Most of these albums have been lost to time however a lot of albums released from 2013-2014 are on the archive, which is linked on the main page. For a list of albums released on 'Nu-VoC', visit this page. VORTEX OF CRAP ALBUMS *Oniichan, your penis is so dirty and mucky - This album is shit *Platinum Arse part 1 - part of the Platinum Arse series, explained in immaculate detail in the platinum arse page of this wikia. *Platinum Arse part 2 *Platinum Arse part 3: the final - The thrilling conclusion to the series *For Whom the Bell-end tolls - An album exploring the depths of true glory *Can we get 600 likes for this picture of sarah palin's lovely nob - an EP that is bad *Itch of the Century - The epic tale of Dorothy's itch that drives her to suicide *The bebs - A terrible album made in 4 minutes :)))) *The Git Diaries Volume 1: Ass Castle - The first volume of the diary of the Mysterious Git. It tells the tale of Fuck Knows, the shellfish of destruction and captain dick on a virgin vagina *Zappybugdikfugwancho - bad *The Git Diaries Volume 2: Consumed By Fat - The second volume of the diary of the Mysterious Git. Chuckleberry Flatulant Dickmuncher is mentioned for some reason. *CADDY U OKAY CADDY CAN I GET U A DRINK - Caddy is not okay and he needs a drink *I Struggle To Understand - the story of how Michael and Genius struggled to understand *Samsung Galaxy - rash *The :B1: Bomber - the first album of the second generation of Vortex of Crap. *hte Watermelon (Only £420 at your local mememart!) - watermelon! *Poke Her Face - The story of hitler-san venturing out to poke her face. *Platinum Arse Part 4 - The SHOCKING continuation of the LEGENDARY Platinum Arse Series. Will there EVER be a fifth? *Ooch Of The Century - The dreaded sequel to Itch of the Century in which Satan punches you so hard to go "ooch" *Fag Palace - dicksense visits the esteemed fag palace *KRAF(TWERK) - Aye! Aye! Aye! *Severe, Vigorous Ramming - I'm the pope *He Who Dares, Gets Sent To Bed With No Dinner - michael dicksense is sent to bed with no dinner *The Playstation Four - HAAAA HAAA *I can't think of a title so here's an umbrella ☂ *Eliminate My Ass *Chuckle Deluxe - bebs 2 *Gaytato *"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being normal, and 10 being skyscraper, how big do you like your horsecocks" - abraham lincoln *Self Vs. Fedora Self *Putin Party *And then the sausage happened *Merry Christmas from Vortex of Crap & Friends! *Yr Smelly Dangleberry *yes i have you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goron, Goroff *Adolf Hipster *Bitch Ass Rustling Noise *The Git Diaries Volume 3: Oooh What a Spooky Nigger! *sht in my butt (on a scale of 1 to 10 2) *Pure Cock Fury *Samwise Gamgee Ultra Bass Hits *Wilkomenn to Meinen Anus! *standard Saturday night on the town tbh *STOP SETTING YOUR ALBUMS TO BUY NOW WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PAYPAL YOU COCKWOMBLES *Anal Immolation *New Vortex of Crap album *genius inctr soundtrack ost (good) *That Feel When You Remember Living Inside You Dad's Ballsack *The MTT All-New Special Fabulous Rectal Homicide Fetish Appropriation Simulator 2017 Deluxe (With Quiche) *Literally My Cat *mfw BUN rips me off *Expertly Chiselled Memes (the VOC 2nd birthday album) *Gaytatos *Christmas 2 - The Return Of Christmas *We Are Copyrighting The "Shitposting" Format *Disney's Extremely Goofy Holocaust *Pickled...by YOU! *Vortex of Crap: 2 (with Genius Incredible) *The Git Diaries Volume 4: Quantum Ogre *Yerself Is Meme *The Church of Statin *Cock Proxy GENIUS INCREDIBLE ALBUMS *Hindu-san - Genius Incredible meets his neighbour, Hindu-San *The Hailcock of Notadamn - Genius Incredible does things I don't know really *This is not a debut album - acualy isn't *The Adventures of Wan Cock *"TRYHARD" ARE YOU KIDDING ME - epic tail of planet Tumblr *The Magical Atrocoties of Legion Horse - FHTGUR *The Adventures of Sparky Willy - Sparky Willy, a hitman, sets out to outplay Genius Incredible. Genius Incredible and Wan Cok stop him. But who is behind this all?????? *The Adventures of Warrel Philiams - The long awaited sequel. *"TRYHARD" 2 *The Masochistic BWAHHHHKEAE-ings of Legion Horse *"TRYHARD" WITH A VENGEANCE *The Adventures of 007 *The Adventures of Masterchief *PRESS F TO PAY RESPECTS *The Adventures of Big Man Tyrone *Vortex of Crap 2 (with Vortex Of Crap) *Genius IncrediBUN (with BUN) *LIVE FREE AND "TRYHARD" *The Adventures of One Punch Man (released but a few days before the great September deletion) OUI ALBUMS *HON HON BAGUETTE EIFEL TOWER - HON HON HON *SACRE BLEU MADAMOISELLE TITTY SPRINKLES HON HON HON VAGINA TIT BAGUETTE #FRANCAIS (LE DELUXE TURNIP) THE THIRD VAGINA ALBUMS *To be Completely honest if you're listening to this you're gay * Great Theoretical Ideas In Satanism * ᎊ FANTASTIC GOOD ALBUMS *Fantastic Good *Deluxe Fantastic *Fantastic Goods *Fantastic GooG citsatnaF *Mini Fantastic *Where's Fantastic? *Megamind 2 *Fantastic New Year! *Handle With Fantastic Care *F̸̸̡̀͢a̴̡҉́n̸̷t̶͜a҉̴̢͟͟s̵̢̛t̵̸i͏̛͘͠ç̶͡͏ ͠͏Ģ̵͜͡͝o̕o̧͢ḑ̸͟͏͘ *Regular Average * SHAKEY PRATT III ALBUMS *Parkinsons Disease THE PHILISOPHICAL GATHERINGS OF FIVE MYSTICAL PRESIDENTS ALBUMS *Vaporscat PROFESSOR BUDDINGSQUARKS AND HIS BAND OF PRICKS ALBUMS * Magic Muff * Space Arse! * Nob Forest * Slave Rave * Cunt Castle * Pus Bus * Plum Cum * The Lost Tapes * Nigger Digger lamr ALBUMS * Intelligence * 2 PLS DO NOT PUT NON-LEGACY ALBUMS ON THIS PAGE YOU ACTUAL MORON BENIS ALBUMS * Desdiny * Allen Confinement * NO U * Oobsie Daisy OPTIMEMES PRIME ALBUMS * TOP 100 SICKEST BIGGEST BANGER DROPS EVER THIS MONTH 2014 HTE POOP GROUP ALBUMS * who do these autistic fucks think they are?? * an quest 4 sik meme tip fedora lmao fedEX deliver hte D at hte half past meme-o-clock feat. me * i agreed 2 nothing but the finest pork from jewish nation kazakstanford pines * fansy pansy utter shitfest live from woodcockstock spock face finger it my good man! * top 30 fast F A S T (fast) FAST blink and you'll miss it faster fast! * the album in which there is no music because i've ascended to a new level of pretenshiousness * Arts and entertainmentedit * spooko new greedy meme with edward "phil fish" mcmimmal and his fantasmagorium update skills * The comforting sounds of paedophillia * Nigga I don't care if you repost gay shit. I'm a little irked when you repost furry shit but I'm not gonna make a scene But this? This crosses a line. I refuse to have Undertale bullshit in my feed. The fuck outta here * the best of chuckle * the album that is private because it is too good for people to hear * haha im 200th album fuck you all BOYPUSSY ATHEIST ALBUMS * Their Greatest Hits (1971-1975) * My Man MAtty B strikes again * Richie Rich Declares Class Warfare * The Teens Are Calling it Butt Hash * Fuck Fantano * Climate Change Will Kill Us All Eventually * "s/t" (EP) * Amerikkkan Idiot (EP) * Only thr Finest (EP) * Songs About Copyright THE BEST OF FUNNIE ALBUMS * Click Here to Buy dankmemes.com for $1,295 * BEST FUNNIES 2015 BOOSTED $$$ * I hate MLP, but sometimes they can did a ok tracks. This one is very, very bad. * 100% pure ethereal funi ;) * how to get rid of 800 dollars CALLUM MINGEMAN ALBUMS * Super DJ Satan Trance Mix 2015 * The Amazing New Electronic Poop Sound of Callum Mingeman OFFICIAL DJ DUBSTEP ALBUMS * Super Wubs Anthems * there was a 2nd album I forgot what it was called TOP HIP HOP BANGER ALBUMS * Top Hip Hop Banger ᵇᵃˢᵉᵈ ｂ ｕ ｔ ｔ ｌ ｏ ｒ ｄ ALBUMS * ＮＩＧＧＡ ᴇᴘ ONE HUNDRED AND ONE ALBUMS * - - - - * I didn't even fucking listen to this album while making it. BUN ALBUMS *seriously where are you because my GPS isn't working and i'm lost *thoughts on society today *best thing since 2012 *The Purple Album *fleshlight, but with dog butts *If you copy any of this, we will find you, and we will gouge out your eyes and replace them with pieces of cloth soaked in e-coli infested liquids. *R3p0$tt THiiiiS iF Y0U R a STR00Nggg Bl4CK W0Mannn WH0 D0nTT Ne3D N0 MAAAAN *METADATA OF A SHIT *genius incredible's american wasteland *Spoiler Alert *Genius IncrediBUN (with Genius Incredible) *BUN more like BUM!!!!!!!!!!! (with Brian Vagina) LITTLE NEGRO BOY ALBUMS *tounge my anus............... whoops, wrong chat! *microwave oven, toaster, door, overripe banana. these are some of the things that are lying around my room. *der Lokomotiv-führer SAME ALBUMS *same *Likewise *Synonymous VIET CONG Albums * Zayn Rand (as Viet Cong Furries) CII ALBUMS (New Age Kanker, HHHHHH, Mother etc) * Llihc dna Xilften (Released as Parc fo Xetrov) * Flappy Wessel (released under N E W ~ A G E ~ K A N K E R ~ ! ! !) * babby eS preggo (released under Mother { but in animal text } ) * We Love Undertale (released under ]:^3) * Bethesda Can't Make a Good PC Port and Fallout 4 is actually not game of the year it has less originality than fucking fran bow for fuck's sake jesus christ get it together, guys (released under the Janitor of Sadness) * ^ ^ ^ Album above is Gay ^ ^ ^ (released under HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) * Who Said It: Rage Against The Machine or Banksy? (released under Mr. Yaoi Hands' Palfreic Polls) EGG PROFESSIONAL ALBUMS * "Not Without My Period" BRIAN VAGINA ALBUMS * Chevy's Chase, part 1 * Untitled EP * Gators on my feet EP * Meme Spagetu (collab with Chrissy The Pope) * Killing 60 Minutes (collab with Maximum Overdrive) * Whup Out My Dick 'n' Killa Bitch (collab with Sean Spoon) * Stop Speaking Internet Chinese (as Brian Vagina & The Autistics) * Rape Productions EP * EP Where I Kill Myself * Bottom(less) Text * Chevy's Chase 2: Special Low Spaghetti Version * BUN more like BUM!!!!!!!!!!! (with BUN) * Talent: The Album LE MYSTERY MAN ALBUMS side note - these are for albums where we do not know who the fuck made them. *F A G G ♡ T (originally uwu) *the new generation OTHER * The EVERYBODY EDITS album (an album that everybody edits and adds/removes to